Dylan(Dootverse)
Summary Dylan(a.k.a Dylan MK2) was build as a copy robot prototype based on Megaman and X by an unknown doctor. Although he was discarded for a much stronger copy robot. He went on to fight for justice all by himself with no help, although he didn't do much, he tried his best. Personality Dylan is a pretty dumb robot, mostly making bad decisions. However he is a good strategist, often manipulating the environment around him to his advantage. He is also very kind, offering his help to those in need, although failing most of the time. Once he has something set in mind he won't give up on it. Personal Statistics Name: Dylan MK2 Origin: Dootverse Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Copy Robot Date of Creation: Somewhere around 20XX Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 165KG Height: 5"11 Likes: Cute animals, Food(?), A good fight. Dislikes: Blood, Insects, Octopuses. Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Blue Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown|'Low 7-C' Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology(Type 2), Self-Sustenance(Types 1, 2 and 3), Power Mimicry(Unlike Megaman, he doesn't need to absorb chips, he just needs to enter contact with an unconcious opponent to receive a random ability), Inmunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation(As a Robot, he lacks the soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through typical mind manipulation techniques), Time Stop, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Homing Attack, Thread Manipulation and possibly Self-Destruction(Stated able of blowing himself up in dire needs, although he never used it.)| Same as before but to a greater extent, Aura and Electricity Manipulation (He has a constant spark of electricity coming out of him which not only does it serve as an aura to indicate his power but it can also electrocute people close to him), Explosion Manipulation(Can generate explosions via punching, he also generates the same type of explosion when achieving this form), Duplication(copied Ween's Clone Button and gained the ability to clone himself), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation(Every electric attack used against him will be absorbed into him and make him stronger) and Gravity Manipulation(Was unnaffected by gravity being set to zero on him) Attack Potency: Unknown(Never fought using his own hands, only fought using the area around him as an advantage)|'Small Town Level'(Able to generate an explosion of this magnitude) Speed: FTL(Can outrun his own Buster shots which are stated to be as fast as light)|'FTL', likely higher(Stated to be way faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown|'Unknown' Striking Strength: Unknown|'Small Town Class' Durability: Unknown, likely Wall Level(Stated to be able to survive getting hit by cannonballs)| Small Town Level(able to withstand his own explosions, can trade blows with those who can hurt him) Stamina: Probably limitless due to being a robot. Range: Hundreds of kilometers with his weapons. Intelligence: He is a skilled combatant that knows how to use the enviroment around him to his advantage, although he can sometimes be a bit dumb and hot headed. Feats: *His buster shots are as fast as light *Can outrun his own buster shots *Can easily analyze the environment around him in 1 second and come up with a strategy. Weaknesses: His copied abilities have limited ammunition. He also has a weak spot in his back that will dismantle him into pieces. His timestop only lasts for 6 seconds.|This form only lasts for 50 minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flash Freeze:' Dylan is able to freeze everything in time on a radius of hundred of kilometers for 5 seconds, although he has to wait for a long while to do it again. *'Freezing Shard:' Dylan will throw a single shard forwards which if it connects it will freeze the opponent in place until they thaw out. He can also use the Freezing Shard to make multiple weapons made out of ice, although they will no longer instantly freeze. *'Dylan Buster:' Dylan is able to charge up a strong beam that he is able to home into opponents, although if charged for too long it will lose its homing properties. He can also store multiple charged shots. *'Sewing Attack:' Dylan will make a thread that will pull the opponent closer and then he will sew the opponent into the ground, restraining them for a couple of seconds. He can also make nets and traps using this. *'Self Destruct:' As a last resort, he will blow himself up, making a huge explosion. However it is unknown if he will ever do this in a normal fight. Key: Base|Fully Powered Up Others Notable Victories: Betty (Glitchtale) Betty's profile (Fully Powered Up Dylan and Post Hate Vial Betty were used and speed was equal.) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier Unknown Category:Robots Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Thread Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7